What I would do:
A Murderer No More Moira is visited by the police and notified that they have dropped the murder charge from Adam and only arrest and charge him with perverting the course of justice. Moira inquires as to why the charges have suddenly been dropped and discovers another son, James Barton Jr., was revealed to be the killer. He soon discovered why he was James Barton Jr. and struck her with a blunt object after she (barely) survived the fall, the blow killing her. Hello Lover, Goodbye Son Robert would desperately try reconcile with Aaron, but Aaron tells him he can't be with Robert as Aaron doesn't want to be a "second father". Robert would go to Rebecca and tell her that he doesn't want to be apart of Seb's life anymore. Rebecca would tell Aaron, and Aaron is touched by Robert's actions. He decides to give it another go. Eventually, enough time passes and Aaron decides he wants to marry Robert - legally this time. The pair marry in a field in Home Farm. Eyes for You Ethan Blake would return to the village. Laurel, now that she is single, is worried that Ethan will go after her, but finds Ethan has eyes for only one woman in the village - Harriet. Harriet initially fights off his advances but changes her mind and kisses him passionately in front of a partially jealous Cain. Once a Racer... Ross finds himself in debt, and is offered a place to stay in Butler's Farm, which he rejects. He gets in touch with a contact, who tells him that he could win $20,000 for winning one race - but it's illegal! Ross accepts, desperate for cash. However, whilst in his car, Ross drives at speed, taking the lead. He crosses the finish line, but speeds to fast around a corner and flips his car, rolling it down a ravine. The sounds of sirens scare the others off. Will Ross make it alive? The White Widow Kathy Brookman returns to the village, followed by her husband (Peter) and daughter (Jessica). Her former-husband, who tries to win her back, also follows her to the village. Moira would get drunk on the anniversary of Holly's death and when Cain tries to comfort her, storms off into her car. She swerves to avoid another vehicle, which crashes through a fence. However, Moira isn't as lucky and plows through Kathy's house. One day, a fight between Taylor (former husband, father of Jessica) and Peter results in Taylor shoving Peter down the stairs to the cellar. He reveals to be psychopath who has planned to kill Peter. He grabs a bottle of petrol and throws it around the room and sets it alight, unaware Kathy is staying with Chas and Charity. He makes his escape. Shortening this story, Peter tries to escape through the doors but a flaming beam crashes through the roof. Noah rescues Charity from a smoke-filled room. Taylor rescues Kathy and seeing how much she loves Peter, has a change of heart. However, as Taylor climbs up the ladder an explosion causes it to fall over. Taylor sees Peter but walking over he has a coughing fit and collapses. The fire crew arrive and try to save them, but an explosion throws firefighter 1 and Peter to the floor. A few seconds later as firefighter 2 and Taylor are near the ladder, an explosion causes the floor to give way and the villagers are stunned to see the Woolpack burst into a ball of flames. Death Do Us Together The Dingles are struck by some terrible news - Albert Dingle has been found dead in his prison cell. A Dingle funeral is held and Albert is buried in the back garden. The death of someone close makes something click in Sam - he only has one life. He proposes to Lydia and arranges a secret wedding for her birthday (May 22nd). Lydia is absolutely thrilled that Sam loves her so much that he can commit to her, especially what happened with Alice and Rachel. Lydia tells an emotional story of how her sister moved away when their parents and Steve died, and Sam has been the best thing in her life since. The Past Sinks Arthur is frightened after hearing a crash inside Wylies, that Emma's ghost lives in there. He takes Gabby into Wylies, unknowingly being followed by someone. Arthur and Gabby go into one of the rooms, and Robert follows them in. Arthur screams and Gabby shoves him. The pair are terrified as the floor gives way and Robert falls through. Arthur panics as Gabby calls an ambulance. Laurel sees that Gabby and Arthur haven't returned and is terrified when she finds an ambulance and police cars outside Wylies. She sees a body being carried in a stretcher and freaks out, but sees a shaken Gabby and Arthur. Fire with Regret Robert begins to have nightmares about killing Katie and wakes up. He discharges himself from the hospital and tries to confess, to Aaron's horror. Aaron reminds him that he is as much involves as he is, but Robert is adamant on going. Aaron decides to take action and grabs the wheel of the car, causing it to flip down a hill. The pair are conscious but Robert's leg is trapped, and the bottom of the car begins to catch alight. Aaron pulls him out just as the car becomes a ball of flames. Hello, My Love! Charity is struck when a rich, handsome man named Liam walks into the Woolpack. Luckily for Charity, he appears to find her the same way. The rest of the Dingles worry that Charity is only in love with his money, and that a replay of her relationship with Chris will occur. However, Charity is furious with all of them and asks to move in with him, to her surpise, she agrees. She's also impressed when Tom gets a whack from Liam for calling her a gold digging slut. Family Time Charity is dumbstruck when she realises that she is pregant and is unsure on whether to tell Liam, not wanting to keep the baby. Remembering what happened with Declan, she tells him and is surprised when he is cool about it and tells her it's her decision. Charity is also surprised when she goes to the abortion clinic and is told she is too far into her pregnancy to abort! She also discovers she is having twins. The twins are born on Christmas day - both girls, Chastity and Lisa. Your Time Has Come Liv struggles in school when a boy comes onto her. He then mistakes her for being gay and teases her, until he realises she is asexual. She takes her fury out on Gerry, who tries to comfort her, but Aaron tells him to go and that he'll call him when Liv has calmed down. A tired Kerry drives home after taking Bernice's place at a beauty convention and falls asleep at the wheel. She neglects to notice Gerry walking down the country road, and subsequently sends him over the car. The smash of the glass awakens Kerry, who swerves the vehicle into a fence and up a bank, flipping the car. Aaron has successfully calmed down Liv, and calls Gerry but gets no response, so he tries again. On a road, a phone rings next to an unconscious body, near a smoking upside down car. Early in the morning, a woman is shocked to come across the scene and frantically calls an ambulance. She sees a flicker of bright light, and her husband rushes over to Kerry's flaming car, pulling her out and carrying her a safe distance from the now exploded vehicle. In hospital, Liv is distraught to know what she said to Gerry before he was killed and rushes to his bedside while the doctors struggle to bring him back around. Gerry awakens to an apologising Liv, and tells her that she doesn't need to apologise before slipping into a coma. The doctors fail to revive him and Gerry subsequently dies. Kerry is informed by the police that she is now looking at a murder charge and goes into cardiac arrest, but is brought around. Category:Katherhin